Someone Call the Doctor
by Shannonmarkpix13
Summary: Kisah keseharian keluarga Wu dipagi hari, trik manis Yifan bagaimana caranya untuk meluluhkan hati Istrinya yang cantik. / "Jiao Chan, kecal! Mau bilang Mama," / "kau tega melakukan nya pada ku?" / "YIFAN‼ OH ASTAGA! APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN DISIANG HARI SEPERTI INI !" / sequel "Dont Run!" / dont cry or sad babe, Kris will be back.


**Someone Call the Doctor.**

:

**:**

**Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan.**

**Other Cast : Bu Tao as Wu Jiao Shan , Nana Im.**

**Length : ONESHOOT.**

**Genre : smutt, romance,**

**.**

**© Shannonrocks13**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

**This is switchgender.**

**Ma'af jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita atau dialog.**

**Tidak disengaja.**

**Sorry and Enjoy!**

**.**

***P/S** : tau bocah yang nyium EXO – M di acara **Yin Yue Feng Yun Ban**?

She's name Bu Tao. She will be the Wu' baby here.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**..O..**

**W**u Yifan seharusnya memiliki banyak waktu libur saat ini, jika saja hari libur cerahnya tidak di ganggu oleh sang buah hati cantik yang saat ini tengah duduk manis di perut datar berbentuk milik Yifan,

Gadis mungil nan cantik dengan mata berwarna hitam pekat dan berkantung itu duduk sembari memukul-mukul lembut wajah tampan sang ayah, "Papa! bangun, bangun! Antal Jiao Chan ke Cekolah."

Yifan tak bergeming, ia masih gemar menutup matanya, pekerjaan nya sebagai seorang pilot membuatnya memiliki sedikit waktu luang untuk istirahat, jangankan beristirahat setiap akhir pekan, pulang ke rumah hangatnya pun ia harus membutuhkan waktu dua minggu sekali.  
"Papa~," ulang si gadis, Yifan masih saja diam, bahkan menyahutpun tidak.

Mungkin si Cantik kecil merasa bimbang.

'Papa, kau mati atau pingcan cih,' begitulah yang ia pikirkan —mungkin.

Si gadis kecil yang merasa dihiraukan oleh Ayahnya yang tampan merasa sedikit kesal, ia melipat kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada **—**bersidekap,

"Jiao Chan, kecal! Mau bilang Mama,"

Dengan itu Yifan kecil turun dari posisi awalnya dan berlari keluar, meninggalkan Yifan yang hanya bergerak utnuk membenarkan posisi selimut tebalnya,

.

.

.

"Mama!"

Jiao Shan kecil berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh, pipinya yang tembam membuat kedua bagian wajahnya itu bergerak manis seiring hentak kaki kecilnya, sementara itu, wanita bersurai hitam panjang dengan setelan kemeja baby blue dan rok lima centi diatas lutut berwarna putih serta celemek pink bergambar kelinci yang membalut tubuhnya, tengah sibuk memotong beberapa buah wortel dengan di dapur. Mata hitam pekatnya yang sama percis dengan milik sang putri menengok kearah gadis kecil yang memanggilnya Mama tersebut,

"Hm.."

Gumamnya manis dengan sedikit senyum, ia hentikan sebentar kegiatan memotongnya untuk kemudian merengkuh sang anak kedalam rengkuhan hangat khas seorang Ibu miliknya, "Ada apa, Putri kecil Ibu yang cantik—?"

"—Kenapa berlarian begitu, nanti jatuh bagaimana?" lanjutnya sembari memberi kecupan manis kepada pipi gembul sang buah hati, gadis kecil itu merengek manis, dimainkan nya tangan mungil nya dirambut panjang sang Ibu,

"Papa, janji akan mengantal Jiao ke Cekolah hali ini,"

Gadis kecil itu mulai berbicara dengan pelan, dari kalimatnya ia memberi sedikit nada seperti ingin menangis yang terdengar menggemaskan dipendengaran, "Lalu?" sahut sang Ibu lembut.

"Tapi Papa tidak bangun-bangun, Jiao membangunkan nya, tapi tetap tidak belgelak. Jiao Cebal!" lidahnya yang masih terhitung mungil membuat kalimat yang ia keluarkan kurang jelas di dengar; maklumi saja, ia masih berusia tiga tahun jadilah ia berbicara dengan nada menggemaskan begitu.

Zi Tao menatap wajah yang menjadi refleksi dirinya dan sang suami di hadapan nya ini, mengusap dengan lembut rambut hitam halus Putrinya yang terurai manis,

"Begini saja, nanti Mama coba bangunkan Papa sekali lagi untuk mengantar Ji Sha ke Sekolah, sekarang Jiao Shan mandi lah dulu, hm?" Zi Tao memberi pengertian dengan nada lembut kepada sibuah hati satu-satunya.

Mungkin memang benar, jika ada kalimat yang mengatakan; Apapun yang Ibu lakukan, itu akan sangat menyejukkan.

Gadis kecil dengan kulit putih bersih dan bibir curvy mungil itu mengangguk patuh, ia memberi kecupan ringan kepipi bak porselen milik sang Ibu sebelum ia mengajukan jari kelingkingnya dengan imut. "Janji?" ucapnya manis,

Sang Ibu hanya memberi senyum manis sebelum akhirnya ikut menautkan jemari kelingking keduanya, "Janji—." 

"— Jja, take a bath now, Honey."

Anggukan patuh, lalu kemudian si gadis cantik berperawakan campuran antara dirinya dan sang Suami tersebut pergi kekamar mandi rumah mereka.

.

.

.

"Yifan."

Tadi Zitao sudah berjanji akan membangunkan Yifan selagi sang putri mandi, jadi disinilah Zitao. Dikamar minimalis dengan warna cat tembok putih gading mereka, ia melihat segumpal tubuh manusia yang tertutupi selimut coklat latte tebal, satu yang ia yakini—

—itu Yifan.

Kaki jenjang bak modelnya itu berjalan dengan ayunan glamour, meski ia telah memiliki seorang putri cantik bukan berarti keindahan bak dewi Yunani nya juga akan hilang. Tentu saja tidak.

"Yifan,"

Ia menggerakan tubuh sang suami yang baru saja kembali ke rumah kemarin sore itu dengan gerakan lembut.

Belum ada sahutan. Coba lagi.

"Yifan." Ulangnya, kali ini dengan gerakan lebih kencang dari semula, jemari lentiknya reflek membuka selimut tebal yang menutupi wajah tampan bersurai emas milik Yifan.

Yifan tampan, bahkan saat tidurpun ia tampan.

Surai emasnya nampak amat lembut, belum lagi wajah tampan yang sedikit menggemaskan dengan bibir kissablenya, oh! dan jangan lupakan hidung mancungnya yang terukir sempurna. Yifan memang kakak kelasnya yang tampan.

"Yifan, bangun. Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk mengantar Ji Sha. bangun lah Yifan, dia merengek terus sedari tadi."

Yifan bergerak dari tidurnya, matanya yang mendadak sayu khas seorang yang sedang tak enak badan terbuka, bibirnya menjadi pucat pasi, "unngh.. Aku sakit sayang, tubuhku dingin."

Ia meraih jemari lentik favoritenya milik Zitao untuk ia letakkan di kening nya, membuat Zitao merasakan suhu tubuh suaminya yang mendadak jadi sangat rendah,

"Rasakan. Benar 'kan?"

Zitao berjengit, matanya membelalak lucu, dengan bibir membola. "Oh! Astaga, kau harus istirahat—."

Zitao meraba seluruh bagian wajah sang suami, mengusap dengan penuh sayang pipi Yifan yang tirus, "—tunggu sebentar, ok."

Anggukan lemah untuk Zitao sebagai balasan.

.

.

.

"Mama, bagaimana? Papa mana?"

Jiao Shan cantik tengah bersiap diri, matanya manis menatap Ibu nya yang baru saja turun dari tangga, seragam putih dengan corak berwarna kuning dengan paduan rok setinggi lutut dan topi kuning khas milik anak taman kanak-kanak membuatnya terlihat manis, apa lagi ditambah dengan kaki mungilnya yang terbalut sepatu hitam yang memiliki rekatan bergambar kupu-kupu diujungnya serta kaus kaki pendek berpola spongebob, membuat gadis kecil milik Yifan ini terlihat sangat lucu.

She's will be best Ulzzang kid later.

"Umm.." Zitao bergumam, bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan lembut, matanya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri memilah-milah kalimat yang kiranya baik untuk si putri kesayangan nya tersebut, —ia bingung.

"Sayang, Papa sakit—" ucap Zitao akhirnya, matanya bergerak was-was menunggu reaksi awal buah hatinya dengan Yifan ini. "— Jadi Papa tidak bisa mengantar Jiao hari ini, Jiao naik bus sekolah saja ya, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Jelas sang Ibu, Jiao Shan kecil yang awalnya cemberut langsung tiba-tiba menatap wajah sang Ibu dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Papa cakit, Ma—?" tanya nya lucu dengan mata yang menjadi bulat menggemaskan.

"—ouch, Papa, hu.. huwee.."

Loh, 'kok.

.

.

.

"Papa!"

Jiao Shan kecil langsung berlari kedalam kamar orang tua nya, melihat sang Ayah yang tengah terkapar dengan tampan nya.

Kaki kecilnya membawa tubuhnya mendekat kearah Yifan, Yifan yang mendengar nama panggilan termanis yang pernah ia miliki dalam hidupnya itu, menegok dengan lemah.

Dramatis sekali, ia menatap sang anak dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang terlihat menyedihkan, bukan menyedihkan justru terlihat menyebalkan —aku bercanda—.

"Oh, sayang. Ma'afkan Papa, tidak bisa menepati janji, besok jika sudah sembuh Papa akan—" Yifan yang tadi berkata kepada sang putri dengan sangat dramatis, seolah-olah ia akan di mati esok pagi menghentikan ucapan nya.

Seolah memang menunjukan jika ia adalah putri kebanggaan Yifan, Jiao Shan menghentikan ucapan nya dengan dramatis pula, ia meletakan jari kecil-mungil-nan-gembul nya kebibir kissable sang Ayah. "ccttt.. Papa cudah." Katanya seolah sedang berada di dunia layar kaca.

"Jiao mengelti 'kok, Papa istilahat saja ya, bial cepat cembuh."

Gadis cantik itu berkata dengan mata menuarkan ketulusan dan senyum tipis yang memabukan, dalam hati Yifan berbisik lirih dengan penuh haru,

'Jika nanti kau dewasa, ingatkan Papa untuk menyeleksi calon suami mu, kau memang putri Papa nak,'

Oh. Yifan.

.

Chu!

.

"Cepat cembuh Papa."

Kecupan manis Yifan terima dibibirnya yang berwarna darah, ditambah dengan sentuhan penuh obat dipipinya yang tirus,

Yifan tersenyum tampan, "Hati-hati my lovely, Papa minta ma'af, ya—."

.

"—Wu Jiao Shan, I Love You."

Anggukan manis ia terima kali ini dengan cengiran konyol yang membuat gigi susu putri kecilnya menyembul cantik, "Iya, I Love You too, Papa."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sayang?"

Zitao si Ibu muda yang telah selesai menyiapkan bekal dalam kotak bekal lucu berbentuk kepala Miceky Mouse itu bertanya gelisah pada sang anak yang turun dengan penuh wibawa layaknya Leader sebuh grup.

"Mama, Jiao akan berangkat naik buc—" Zi Tao tersenyum,

"—Mama, jaga Papa. Papa cakit parah Ma, tubuhnya dingiiiin cekali —," Zitao menghela nafas lega melihat kecerdasan sang anak dalam berfikir.

"—Jiao tidak apa-apa kalau berangkat cendili, Jiao cudah biaca." Zitao kini mengangkat alis mata indahnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Mama, paham? Ok, Jiao belangkat Mama—" Zi Tao tercengang, bibirnya membulat.

'Chu!'

"Calanghae," Zi Tao merona.

:

:

:

..O..

"Sayang."

Zi Tao sedang menyiapkan bubur di dapur sekarang sebelum Yifan datang dengan lunglai ke dapur tempat Zi Tao memasak saat ini, Yifan memeluk istrinya dari arah belakang, kepalanya ia lesakan kedalam perpotongan antara kepala dan pundak sang Istri., Zi Tao tersentak saat sebuah rengkuhan hangat meresapi tubuhnya dari arah belakang —back hug.

"Yifan, kau kan sedang sakit. Istirahat saja sana,"

Zi Tao mencoba mengabaikan tingkah Yifan itu, ia tetap fokus pada pekerjaan nya. Matanya masih awas menatap bubur yang sedang ia masak diatas kompor, "Tubuhku dingin sekali, Sayang. ungg.." Yifan mulai menggerakan hidungnya di garis leher sang istri yang halus nan lembut. Menggesek beberapa kali untuk sebelum kembali melakukan hal sebelum nya.

"Karena itu, istirahat sana!"

Kali ini Zi Tao sedikit kesal dengan tingkah laku suami nya yang-tampan-namun-menyebalkan nya ini, ia mengertak suaminya agar mau menurutinya, bukan nya menuruti Yifan malah makin membenamkan wajahnya dan merengkuh erat pinggang milik dokter gigi cantik tersebut,

"Yifan, setengah jam lagi aku akan berangkat ke rumah sakit, ada pasien yang sudah membuat janji temu dengan ku, tak apa 'kan, jika Kau ku tinggal sendiri dulu?"

Yifan mengernyit, wajah nya sudah tidak lagi terbenam di lekukan leher Zi Tao. Alis elang nya menukik tajam, tanda kalimat yang ia dengar barusan janggal, "Aku sakit dan kau mau meninggalkan ku—?"

Yifan menghela nafas dalam,

"—Astaga Tuhan. Kenapa kau begitu tega pada Suami mu yang sedang lemah tak berdaya ini?"

Yifan. Kau. Sedang. Tidak. Dalam. Dunia. Acting.

.

"Yifan, aku bukan ingin meminumkan racun tikus padamu, Sayang."

.  
"Tapi tetap saja—

—'kan,"

:

:

:

..O..

Ingatkan Yifan jika Zitao adalah orang yang tidak pernah main-main dalam berucap, seperti sekarang, Zitao telah bersiap dengan kemeja nya yang sedari tadi pagi ia pakai, sepatu high hels lima centi nya membuat kaki jenjangnya semakin terlihat indah, rambutnya yang tadi terurai ia ikat ekor kuda,

"Astaga, kau sungguhan, tidak kasihan?"

Yifan memelas, dagunya ia letakan dimeja makan yang berada di dapur mereka, wajahnya memelas dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Oh, Yifan.

Mata yang bercorak coklat muda menatap pergerakan Zitao yang tengah mencuci mangkuk bekas bubur Yifan, Yifan hanya mampu menatap punggung sempit milik istrinya itu, "Aku sudah ada janji sayang, mungkin hanya satu sampai dua jam saja aku pergi."

Zitao masih tidak mengubris tatapan maut Yifan, jika ia ikut beradu pandang, bisa dipastikan Zitao kalah.

—Zitao tidak cukup tega pada orang disekelilingnya anyway.

"Aku sedang sakit." Yifan bersikukuh, kali ini ia sudah berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah sang istri yang masih memberinya punggung.

Tidak ada jawaban untuknya, Yifan mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh mungil berpola S milik Zitao. Tangan nya melingkari pinggang Zitao, dan bibirnya mulai sibuk mencium pundak sang istri, "Ma dear," Goda Yifan pelan.

Zitao yang merasa pergerakan nya terbatasi mulai menghentikan kegiatan mencucinya, setelah membilas kedua tangan nya yang tadi penuh dengan bosa sabun, ia berbalik badan dan menatap suami nya yang tampan ini.

"Sayang, ayolah. Sebentar saja, Aku sudah ada janji anyway,"

Tangan lentik Zitao mengusap dengan perlahan pundak kokoh yang dulu sering ia pakai untuk bersandar, matanya yang cantik berpendar bagai mata anak anjing mungil, disusul dengan senyum manis yang paling Yifan sukai.

Yifan mengkeret menerima ekspresi Zitao.

"Baik, tapi boleh aku meminta ciuman selamat pagi ku," Yifan akhirnya mengalah, ia akan merelakan saja sang istri pergi meninggalkan nya dalam keadaan lemah tak berdaya ini, —oh, ayolah Yifan—.

Zitao kembali tersenyum, menampakan gigi-gigi rapih dan kerutan cantik diujung mata runcingnya, ia kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan manis. Menunggu sapuan hangat yang akan suaminya berikan,

Yifan mendekat, ia mengamati terlebih dahulu wajah cantik yang telah menemaninya sedari ia masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa sampai detik ini, Yifan tersenyum lemah.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat tapi sentuhan itu tidak juga Zitao rasakan, Zitao membuka matanya ia melihat Yifan yang masih menatapnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Mungkin hanya satu tiga centimeter.

"Wa—waeyo?" Zitao bertanya dengan nada pelan, hembusan nafas manis Zitao membuat Yifan tersenyum, aroma tubuh Zitao dari manapun membuat Yifan menjadi kecanduan.

Yifan terkekeh lemah, matanya menelisik seluruh wajah Zitao yang manis, "Bukan kah aku yang meminta?" Yifan menelisik kembali, sesekali Yifan menggesek hidung mereka berdua dengan pelan. Itu menyenangkan menurutnya.

Alis mata Zitao terangkat naik, "Lalu?" katanya bingung. Yifan terkekeh lagi, istrinya ini belum terlalu memahami apa maksud nya rupanya.

"Ya, seharusnya kau yang memberikan, bukan malah aku." Yifan berkata gemas, bahkan karena terlalu gemas Yifan malah menjawil hidung mancung Zitao dengan agak kencang. Zitao merintih, "auch! i—iya baik,"

Zitao mengusap-usap hidung merahnya sembari mengendurkan pelukannya untuk kemudian menarik rahang Yifan untuk memberikan apa yang diminta oleh Ayah dari putrinya itu.

'Chu!'

Zitao melekatkan bibir mereka jadi satu, meleburkan rasa cinta dan kerinduan dalam ritual manis dipagi hari yang biasa mereka lakukan sedari dulu,

Ciuman itu terasa sangat lembut dan manis, namun perlahan-lahan Zitao merasa kehilangan kelembutan itu, ia merasa Yifan mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka,

Zitao mencoba melepas tautan mereka saat ia merasa Yifan menciumnya terlalu berlebihan dan lebih panjang dari morning kiss yang biasa mereka lakukan,

Zitao sudah hafal diluar kepala, jika terus seperti ini bukan hanya Yifan, dirinya sendiri juga akan ikut terbawa suasana yang diciptakan sang suami.

Tapi disaat ia mencoba menarik bibirnya, saat itu juga Yifan malah menarik tengkuk Zitao hingga bibir curvy Zitao dapat sepenuhnya Yifan pertemukan dengan bibir kissable nya.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam, lidah Yifan menerobos masuk kedalam mulut mungil Zitao, membelai lembut dengan sangat lihai lidah Zitao, tak lupa ia juga mengabsen gigi-gigi rapih nan bersih Zitao; wajar saja sih, mengingat Zitao seorang dokter spesialis gigi.

"Yi… hmmpph.. Fan… enghh!" desahan menggoda Zitao mengalun disela ciuman panas mereka. Kelembutan alih-alih ciuman memabukan Yifan berikan kepada sang istri, ia mengirimkan getaran hangat disekujur tubuh Zitao. Membuat kaki itu terasa berubah layaknya agar-agar.

Sesaat Zitao merasa jika sang suami menyeringai tampan sebelum ia beralih mengulum bibir bawah dan bibir Zitao bergantian, ia mengulum bibir atas Zitao dan kemudian mengigit-gigit lembut bibir bawah Zitao yang penuh dan menggoda.

Pikiran Zitao kini setengah melayang, tubuhnya pun sudah menjadi lunak, pikiran nya terpusat dengan 'apa yang harus aku lakukan agar ini semua berakhir Tuhan,' fikiran nya yang melayang membuatnya tak fokus sehingga membuatnya tidak sadar saat tangan Yifan yang bebas mulai membelai punggung halusnya yang terbalut kemeja baby blue manis.

Tangan besar nan hangat itu menyelinap masuk kedalam kemeja sang istri, lalu kembali menyingkap sebuah kaus tipis layaknya lingerie dengan tali kecil sebagai baju dalam milik Zitao. Membelai dengan lembut dipunggung mulus tersebut, untuk kemudian memberi pola acak dengan jari telunjuk nya yang panjang.

'Ctik!'

Dan tanpa Zitao sadari, pergerakan Yifan yang lihai segera melepaskan dengan **sangat amat luar biasa cepat** ! sesuatu yang Zitao gunakan dibalik kaus tipis dalam kemejanya untuk menutupi gundukan sempurna Zitao yang kencang dan padat, dengan renda lembut yang manis

Zitao jadi merasa tak nyaman, karena gundukan yang juga harta terbaik dibagian atas tubuhnya ini telah kehilangan kait penutupnya, setelah sukses melepas kait bra Zitao. Tangan Yifan mulai aktif lagi bergerak melepas kancing kemeja Zitao tanpa menghentikan gigitan serta kuluman manis nya dibibir Zitao, "Yi—yifan, ja—jangan.. nghh.."

Seolah tuli, Yifan masih aktif membuka kancing kemeja Zitao dengan kedua tangan nya, membuat pekerjaan nya menjadi lebih cepat. Sesekali memang ia memberi waktu Zitao bernafas, tapi sekali lagi itu hanya seperkian-detik-saja.

Secepat kilat Zitao yang kini berada dalam rengkuhan Yifan, menjadi hanya mengenakan bra manis yang telah terlepas kaitan nya. Setelah Yifan melempar kemeja yang Zitao kenakan, kini kembali dengan gerakan tanpa bayangan Yifan melemparkan kesembarang arah bra sang istri hingga berada cukup jauh dari jangkauan mereka.

Och!

Semua sudah terlambat Zitao!

Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka yang terasa semakin dalam dengan Yifan sebagai penguasa tiap gerakan bibir mereka berdua, tangan Yifan mulai membelai kedua gundukan padat nan kencang Zitao dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat.

Tangan itu menghantarkan sengatan listrik kesekujur tubuh Zitao dan membuatnya bergetar dalam ruang lingkup rengkuhan Yifan yang menghimpitnya di counter dapur rumah mereka, sehingga dalam seperkian detik, puncak milik Zitao yang berwarna merah muda manis itu telah mengeras.

"Peach-iie, ma'afkan aku, demi Tuhan aku menginginkan mu—," Yifan berbicara di leher bagian depan Zitao, "—bahkan dalam keadaan sakit begini, hanya kau yang aku inginkan."

Perlahan bibir tebalnya mulai mengecupi leher Zitao kemudian naik kepipi Zitao, lalu pindah ke cuping telinga Zitao yang memerah, Yifan mengecup dan sesekali mengigit kuping Zitao layaknya sang anak saat mengigit biskuit coklat favoritenya.

Bibir Yifan selanjutnya turun kembali menyusuri leher jenjang Zitao nya dan menggigitnya dengan step beraturan; kecup, kecup semakin dalam, lalu gigit-gigit kecil,

"nggh.. Yi—fan pe..lan-pelanhh.., uh!"

Terus kegiatan itu Yifan lakukan hingga meninggalkan sebuah bekas nyata kepemilikan berwarna merah kebiruan disepanjang leher jenjang Zitao yang awalnya putih tanpa noda, sekarang lebih berwarna merah kebiruan.

Zitao menjauhkan kepala Yifan dari lekuk leher nya, menatap Yifan yang memberinya tatapan anak anjing manis yang—

—bagaimana ya, kepadanya.

Mata mereka beradu pandang Zitao sadar, Yifan benar-benar menginginkan nya kali ini, Zitao lantas memberikan tatapan kasih kepada sang suami, mengusap pipi tirus yang masih bersuhu rendah tersebut dengan lembut, "uuh, Sayang. Kau ini benar-benar!"

Zitao memukul pelan dada Yifan yang masih terbungkus piyama biru langit.

Dan demi pakaian replika barbie milik putri kecilnya yang cantik, akhirnya dengan seluruh penyesalannya yang pernah ia rasakan, penyesalan yang terkalahkan dan hilang lenyap ditelan oleh kata-kata Yifan ditambah tatapan memelasnya yang menyentuh titik kelemahan dihatinya,

Ditambah juga kerinduannya yang begitu besar terhadap sentuhan-sentuhan sang suami, akhirnya Zitao mengalah.

Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam sekali, ia menyimpan penyesalan atas kebatalannya untuk memenuhi janjinya pada pasien kecilnya hari ini, menyimpannya sebentar pada ruang kecil dalam otaknya, menguncinya rapat dan melempar kunci nya ke rumah beruang milik Masha; gadis kecil bertudung merah muda dari negara Rusia sana,

Zitao kembali fokus pada Yifan yang masih sibuk menatapnya dengan pandangan masih seperti anak anjing bahagia, ditambah senyum manis yang dibuat-buat.

"ewhh.. Gege, hentikan itu."

Zitao lalu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yifan yang basah, tangan Yifan kembali bergerak di sekitaran perut datar tanpa bercak Zitao lalu perlahan jemarinya naik seolah jemarinya adalah kaki yang sedang menaiki tangga,

Berhenti di payudara Zitao yang padat, bergerak perlahan dengan lembut, meremas nya dengan irama memabukan yang membuat Zitao lemah.

Tangan Yifan kini pindah merayapi bagian paha Zitao yang terbalut rok hitam ketat nan mini lima centi diatas lutut, seiring pergerakan tangan besarnya Yifan menyingkap dengan perlahan rok Zitao ke arah atas, menampilkan pula bentuk Paha yang padat milik Zitao.

Yifan kembali membelai bagian itu dengan lembut, jemarinya kembali mengukir pola acak di bagian tubuh sang istri yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya,

Sebelah tangan Yifan yang nakal mulai merenggut bokong Zitao yang semakin terlihat kenyal saat Zitao memakai rok kerjanya. Tanpa aba-aba Yifan telah memasukan tangannya pada bagian dalam milik Zitao, menyadari ternyata sang istri telah sangat berair, membuat Yifan semakin bersemangat!

Ini pertanda Ibu dari anak nya ini telah masuk dalam jeratan nya, menyerahkan seutuhnya diri sendiri pada sang suami, tanpa ada alasan lain dengan memenuhi janji pasiennya saat ini alih-alih menghentikan tindakannya,

Zitao mengernyit, menyadari jika ia hampir bertelanjang bulat, sedangakn sang suami masih lengkap saja busana nya,

"Yifan!"

"Ya, My Honey." Pipi Zitao merona.

"Buka Pakaian! Kau tidak adil! Aku hampir telanjang, dan kau masih berbusana lengakap, menyebalkan uh!" Zitao menggerutu, bibirnya mengerucut runcing, tapi tetap terlihat manis dan lucu.

"Aku ingin kau yang membukakannya, Nyonya Wu." Yifan menjawab enteng, Zitao semakin merona hingga bagian cuping nya. Akhirnya Zitao mengangguk dan mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing piyama Yifan,

Melepaskannya dan menjatuhkannya kelantai dapur, tangan kurus Zitao mulai berjelajah ke dada dan perut suaminya, bagian dari tubuh Yifan yang hanya miliknya dan hanya boleh dirinya yang menyentuhnya,

Yah, selain bibir tebal hangat dan sesuatu milik Yifan dibawah sana tentunya, bagian itu telah mutlak menjadi miliknya tanpa perlu dipertanyakan lagi!

Berani menginginkan.

Berani mati.

Zitao terengah-engah hebat saat bagian kenyal dan tebal berwarna merah Yifan menciumi puncak Zitao pada gundukan sempurna milik istrinya, mempermainkannya dengan ujung dari sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya yang terulur keluar. Menghisapnya dan ketika dirasa itu belum cukup, Yifan akan menggigitnya, dan perlakuannya akan mendapat bayaran berupa,

"Nghh.. uh, ah.. Yifan!" dengan erangan serta desahan seksi yang lolos dari bibir curvy favoritenya.

Yifan perlahan mengangkat kaki Zitao untuk melingkari tubuhnya, Zitao paham dan melakukan hal yang Yifan perintahkan.

Yifan kemudian meremas halus bokong Zitao yang terasa pas dalam genggaman nya. Mengangkat istrinya dan menggendongnya. Tubuh Zitao terasa ringan dalam gendongan nya, ia menggendong sang istri dengan gaya khas binatang lucu koala.

Masih menautkan bibir mereka untuk kemudian melangkah ke kamar mereka.

:

:

:

..O..

**Y**ifan menghempaskan Zitao ke atas ranjang mereka yang besar, tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, Yifan sudah menempatkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh semampai Zitao, tautan tangan kurus Zitao pun telah melingkari leher sang suami, ia menikmati ciuman yang dalam dan hangat dari sang suami tercinta, sesekali ia mengacak pelan rambut Yifan yang lembut dan berwarna ke-emas-an.

'Drrt!'

'Drrt!'

Zitao membulatkan matanya, saat merasakan sebuah getaran halus dari ponsel pintar miliknya yang ada di meja nakas disamping tempat tidur mereka. Hal itu membuatnya tersadar dari alam indah nan memabukkan yang mereka rajut bersama.

"Tu—tunggu Yifan! Ponsel ku.. i—inih pastihh dari Junielhh.. ahh..ku.. harrush..mengang—kathh nyahh.. dulu!" Kalimat tersebut meluncur dengan susah payah, akibat sentuhan-sentuhan Yifan yang masih terasa ditubuhnya.

Yifan mau tak mau menghentikan kegiatannya pada gundukan sempurna Zitao, "lalu?" tanya nya polos ia menatap wajah sang istri yang memerah.

Mengambil napas untuk menenangkan detak jantung dan pernapasannya untuk kembali seperti semula, Zitao lalu menatap Yifan yang menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, "Paling tidak beri aku waktu untuk memberi tahu nya aku tidak bisa datang, ok?"

Dalam seketika senyuman tersebar dibibir kissable Yifan, Zitao lalu meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel touch miliknya, namun sepertinya Yifan tidak dapat menghentikan kesibukannya pada leher putih Zitao.

"***Zitao-iie, kau dimana?  
Nyonya Ka-Eun dan Putra nya telah menunggu sedari tadi,  
Apa terjadi sesuatu?"**

Zitao kembali mengatur nafasnya yang masih sedikit berat dan tersengal-sengal sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Juniel,

"Juniel, aku minta ma'af. Katakan pada Nyonya Ka-eun dan putranya Yoogeun aku sangat menyesal tidak dapat memenuhi janjiku.." Yifan mengulum bibirnya menahan senyum yang ingin merekah, ia lalu merendahkan kepalanya dan menelusuri tubuh leher-dada-dan perut istrinya dengan kecupan-kecupan yang basah.

"***Ooh, apa mungkin Jiao Shan, sakit Tao-iie,?**

Zitao sudah bisa membayangkan wajah khawatir perawat cantik ini, dan itu membuat nya merasa bersalah.

"eunghh!" rintihan Zitao kembali menerobos keluar saat lagi-lagi telapak tangan Yifan mengenggam dan meremas gundukan padat miliknya.

Menghela nafas kencang dan memberi tatapan melotot pada Yifan yang ada disamping nya saat ini.

"Yifan! Kau mau aku berubah fikiran?" bentak nya lucu yang terlihat justru seperti kucing manis yang mengeong.

"Baiklah, Nyonya." Yifan terkekeh kecil lalu menghentikan pergerakan nya, Yifan berinisiatif untuk mengambil selimut tebalnya dan menutupi dada terbuka Zitao. Ia lalu mencari tempat yang nyaman dan mendengarkan saja perbincangan istrinya.

"***o—och, Apa Yifan oppa yang sakit Zitao?"**

'Ah, Ya. Sakit jiwa'

"Umm.. Iya, tubuh Yifan sangat dingin, jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan nya per—"

Zitao belum menyelesaikan ucapan nya, namun Juniel sudah memotong, dengan mengatakan,

"***Oh! Astaga! Bagaimana bisa?  
Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan sampaikan pada Nyonya Ka-Eun.  
Iya, tak apa. Zitao-iie, dia pasti mengerti."**

Zitao menghela nafas bahagia, ia tersenyum manis, "Aku berterima kasih sekali, Xie-Xie Juniel-aa, tolong sampaikan permintaan ma'af pada Nyonya Ka-Eun." Lalu kemudian ia menutup sambungan telfon mereka, dan kembali meletakkan ke meja kecil disamping ranjang mereka.

Yifan terkekeh, Zitao mendelik melihatnya. "Juniel berdoa agar kau lekas sembuh, dan dia menitipkan salam untukmu, Yifan oppa." sedikit menyindir suaminya yang masih betah terkekeh. Memberikan tatapan ketidaksukaan secara jelas dan gamblang pada sang suami,

Yah…. walaupun Juniel telah dianggap sebagai adik kandung baginya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sedikit **—**hanya sedikit**—** cemburu pada sang suami yang masih sangat dipuja-puja oleh wanita manapun disekililing mereka.

Yifan mengernyit, "Aku takkan tersembuhkan dari sakitku yang begitu menginginkan dirimu," menarik tubuh sang istri kedalam pelukan eratnya menyatukan dada —berbeda bentuk— mereka.

"You are the only one I want."

Zitao menatap mata sang suami, pancaran kejujuran melekat disana, ia kemudian menggengam erat tangan besar dan panjang Yifan, mengecupnya dengan bibir curvy Zitao yang mungil, "Aku mencintaimu—."

Tangan Zitao kemudian berpindah ke pipi Yifan, mengusap dan memberi kecupan manis disana, lalu berpindah ke dahi dan mendarat kecupan disana, berpindah keujung hidung Yifan dan memberi hal yang sama. Dan terakhir bibir Yifan ia berikan kecupan manis, "—kemarin, sekarang, esok dan selamanya."

Yifan tersenyum, rambut Zitao yang sedari tadi kembali tergerai ia usak dengan telapak tangan nya, Yifan bergerak. Berpindah posisi menjadi berada diatas tubuh Zitao, menatapnya dalam dan memberi kecupan di mata, hidung, pipi dan bibirnya,

"Kau tahu jawaban ku bukan—?"

Zitao bergerak kembali menautkan jemarinya dileher Yifan, tatapan mata mereka beradu, dan ada pancaran yang sama di mata mereka, "—Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau tau itu."

Dan mereka kembali menyatukan jiwa dan raga mereka.

Bergelut dalam pesona yang mereka reguk dengan indah.

:

:

:

..O..

"Mama." / "Peach-iie."

Dua orang perempuan dengan perbedaan tinggi badan dan usia yang sangat signifikan memasuki rumah dengan cat tembok berwarna putih gading tersebut, satu dengan surai hitam, mata bulat, alis mata menukik tajam dan pipi chubby, serta satunya lagi dengan surai pirang berpendar, kaki jenjang, kulit sedikit tan, dan mata berkantung.

Mata keduanya awas menatap sekeliling,

Rumah mewah tersebut nampak sangat sepi didalamnya, tidak ada suara, bahkan deru nafas sekalipun, membuat keduanya memberi ekspresi bingung, "Jiao-iie, seharusnya Ibu dan Ayahmu ada dirumah kan?" yang jauh lebih tua bersua, ia masih asik melihat sekeliling yang tidak kunjung menunjukan titik kehidupan.

"Iya, auntie, Mama bilang akan menjaga Papa yang sedang sakit hari ini." Si kecil bersua jujur, matanya berkedip jenaka, menunjukan kepolosan yang kentara sekali. Yang lebih tua mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan yang lebih muda. Membuat wajah mereka sekarang menjadi berhadapan,

"Oke, ayo kita lihat keatas, setuju?" si kecil mengangguk lucu menyahuti pertanyaan wanita yang ia panggil auntie tersebut, membuat poni rambutnya bergerak manis. Ia masuk kedalam rengkuhan hangat si wanita dewasa dan berjalan ke lantai atas, ke ruangan tempat orang tua si gadis kecil sedang—

.

.

—tertidur.

.

.

.

'ckrek!'

"Oy—!"

"—oh astaga! Kau mengagetkan ku Yifan-ssi."

Baru saja akan mengetuk pintu, pasangan bibi dan keponakan itu sudah di kagetkan dengan menyembulnya sesosok manusia tampan dengan perawakan tinggi bak model dan rambut berwarna emas menyilaukan.

—err.

"Oh, tehehe—, Kau disini Noona?" tanya nya dengan mata sayu khas orang bangun tidur,

"Papa!" Yifan mengucek matanya lembut untuk kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah si kecil yang baru saja menyerukan nama panggilan sehari-harinya, "Hay sayang. Sudah pulang em?"

Si kecil meronta, kaki gembulnya bergerak liar, ia tangan nya mendawai kearah sang Ayah, Yifan yang mengerti isyarat putrinya segera mengambil alih situasi, ia kemudian memindahkan si putri kecil dalam gendongan hangat nya,

"Iya, auntie menjemputku tadi,"

"Bagaimana bisa kau lupa menjemputnya, pabbo!"

Si cantik berseru marah, kepalanya memukul pelan kepala adik iparnya yang memang tampan tapi setangah tidak waras.

Bagaimana bisa ia lupa menjemput putrinya yang masih berusia tiga tahun, bagaimana kalau ia menjadi korban penculikan, organ tubuhnya dijual, atau dijadikan pekerja paruh waktu, atau bahkan menjadi korban pele—

—ah, sudahlah.

"Ma'af, tadi aku sedang melakukan pengobatan, Nana Noonaku yang cantik menarik hati, baik hati, sopan santun dan rajin menabung."

Nana diam. Ekspresinya datar.

"Oh. Astaga—, Yifan."

Yifan tersenyum konyol,

Putrinya berkedip jenaka.

"Baik, dimana Zitao?" Nana membenarkan poni rambutnya yang bergeser beberapa centi, menyelipkan rambut emas nya yang senada dengan adik iparnya itu ke belakang cuping rambutnya,

Yifan yang tadi sedang menciumi pipi tembam putrinya mengalihkan pandangan matanya, ia tersenyum manis hingga matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit,

"Hehehe—" tawanya menguar bahagia. "—ada di dalam Noona," ia masih mempertahankan senyum nya yang dibuat-buat. Nana hampir muntah dibuatnya, adiknya ini penuh dengan kesan dingin dan tak berekspresi, jadi saat ia melihat Yifan tersenyum begitu rasanya—

—err.

"Sayang, mau Papa buatkan susu?"

Yifan tersenyum manis ke buah hatinya yang berada dalam gendongan nya, ia memainkan alis matanya keatas-bawah, membuat Jiao Shan tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Ayahnya itu. "Ayo!" serunya bersemangat, kakinya mengayun pelan dalam gendongan sang Ayah.

"Baik jja—!"

Nana masih tidak tahu harus berekspresi bagaimana, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan adiknya ini, bukan nya tadi keponakan nya mengatakan sang Ayah sedang sakit.

Lalu mengapa Ayah keponakan nya itu jadi terlihat seperti kuda menstruasi?

"—Zitao ada didalam Noona," lanjut Yifan sembari berlalu masih dengan Jiao Shan dalam gendongan nya.

.

.

.

"Sayang—"

Yifan mendekati putri kecilnya yang duduk manis diatas kursi khusus dengan kepala bebek sebagai sandaran. Jiao Shan mengangkat alis matanya yang percis dengan sang Ayah, "Ya?" sahutnya menggemaskan.

Yifan mencubit pipi sang putri, "—Papa, memiliki lagu baru, Jiao-iie, mau dengar?"

Jiao Shan menyahut semangat bibirnya masih dihiasi dengan bekas susu coklat buatan sang Ayah, Yifan mengusap bekas susu disekitaran bibir mungil curvy sang putri,

Ia tersenyum tampan dan memasangkan earphone putih miliknya ditelinga sang putri, memastikan jika kapasitas volume lagu yang mengalun masih dalam kapasitas volume normal, dan segera mem-play lagu yang ia janjikan pada sang putri.

'Baik, semua sudah siap.'

.

.

"YIFAN‼ OH ASTAGA! APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN DISIANG HARI SEPERTI INI ?!"

"Jiejie, aku tidak apa-ap—"

"BAHKAN TUBUH ADIK KU SAMPAI DINGIN SEPERTI INI?"

"Ia hanya tertular demam ku Noona, bukan karena ke—"

"DIA KELELAHAN—!

.

"—ASTAGA WU YIFAAAAN‼"

.

.

'Huh, untung saja sayang ku tidak dengar'

.

.

Great father You are, Wu Yifan.

:

:

:

THE END.

.

YIFAN WILL COME BACK.

KRIS WILL COME BACK SOON.

SO JUST PRAY ALL,

LOVE YOU.


End file.
